Twas the Night Before MatriXmas
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: Neo narrates the beginning of a rather odd version of Twas The Night. Yes, it's January, but just think of it as being extraordinarily early! NOW: A strange intruder in the Chateau.
1. I

Standard Apology; I own nothing, and yes, I know it's already January 5.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
'Twas the night before Xmas, and throughout Mega City  
  
Not a Program was stirring (not even ole Smithy)  
  
The Squiddies patrolled their Fields with care  
  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there (why, I'm not exactly sure)  
  
The Humans were nestled all snug in their pods,  
  
While holiday cheer coursed through their 'bods.  
  
And Trin in her PJs, (and seated in my lap)  
  
Had just settled down for a nuke'd winters nap.  
  
When suddenly an alarm caused the still night to shatter,  
  
We sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
  
Away to the 'Neb we flew like a flash,  
  
Turned on the engines and started to dash.  
  
Our headlights blazed on the desert below  
  
Gave the luster of mid-day to the nuclear snow.  
  
When what to our wondering eyes should appear,  
  
But a jet propelled sleigh, and eight Squiddy-reindeer!  
  
With a strange Human (?) driver, so lively and quick  
  
I thought for a moment that it might be St. Nick.  
  
More rapid then me, those Squiddies they came,  
  
And his voice seemed to whistle as he called out their names:  
  
"Now Smasher, now Crasher, now Dancer and Vixen!  
  
On Comet, on Laser, on Lasher and Blitzen!  
  
To the top of the clouds, to the top of the sky!  
  
Now fly, now fly, now fly fly fly fly!  
  
(To be concluded) 


	2. II

"Twas The Night Before MatriX-mas" part II  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Though miles away from an imput port,  
  
This strange "human" driver refused to abort.  
  
So to the top of a Tower those Squiddies they flew,  
  
With that sleigh full of stuff, and "St. Nicholas" too.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
(This part's being narrated by someone in the Merovingian's Château, I  
haven't decided who)  
While asleep in a dream of Brandy, 100-proof,  
  
I thought I heard the pawing of a dainty steel hoof.  
  
As I drew round my robe and awoke from my slumber,  
  
There was a crash from the hall and a cloud of burnt umber.  
  
A human-looking man in white fur head to foot,  
  
Started looking around and tracking in all kinds of soot.  
  
A strange sort of bag was strapped to his back  
  
Inside of which something seemed about to attack.  
  
His eyes -- how they glinted! His smile, how merry!  
  
As he set down his sack and it started to scurry!  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
  
And the hair of his chin was as white as the snow;  
  
A thing like a pen he held tight in his teeth,  
  
While the smoke from the fire circled 'round like a wreath.  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
(To be concluded) 


	3. III

'Twas the Night Before Matrix-Mas" Part III  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Someone, presumably The Mero, is still narrating this part inside the Matrix)  
  
He was chubby and plump, though a chilling old elf,  
  
But I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself  
  
A glint of his eye and a nod of his head  
  
Conveyed to me now that I had something to dread!  
  
He spoke nary a word, but turned with a "Jerk"  
  
Knelt down by his bag and finished his work.  
  
And laying that "thing" by the side of the fire;  
  
It was twitching excitedly, about the size of a dryer...  
  
(Insert random noises of destruction and screams as the "thing" tears up the Chateau :P )  
  
(Neo, with Trinity in the Real World, near a Power Plant Tower)  
  
He sprinted back to his sleigh, and sent out a strange signal,  
  
And they were suddenly gone, like smoke from a missile.  
  
But we heard him exclaim as he burst out of sight,  
  
"Happy MatriX-Mas to all, and to all a good night!"  
  
(And a Happy Neo Year!) 


End file.
